The Dragon's Heart
by IlovewerewolfsLOL
Summary: Astrid has always despised dragons after she watched one killed her parents. She swore she would take revenge on the night fury. But what happens after she gets turned into one. Read Astrid's adventure as a dragon and how she stopped a war. Please Review! Now with longer chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The smell of fire and smoke was thick in the air as Astrid ran towards the fire carrying a bucket of water. The moment she poured it onto the house she heard another explosion and looked toward the sound.

She could see couple of people being blown back from the force of it and a dragon's roar soon followed. Astrid frowned she hated fired duty she would rather be fighting one of those beasts restoring her family name. As Astrid was deep in thought her best friend Ruffnut pulled her toward the explosion. "C'mon Astrid keep you head in the game Tuffnut is still 2 fires ahead of us !" exclaimed Ruffnut. Astrid rolled her eyes but followed her best friend toward the fire.

Just as she started to get the bucket of water a body slammed into her. She looked up and saw Hiccup the village screwup. "Hey, watch where you're going" she yelled. "Oh sorry Astrid I was just trying to try out my new invention". He pointed behind him and she saw some capault like contraption. "Whatever just stay out of my way" she said while picking up the water buckets and running toward the fire". Hiccup stared after her dreamily.

10 minutes later

A blast of blue fire hit the ground next to her sending debris everywhere as she was blown back from the force of it. "Night Fury" Astrid whispered. In the night sky you could see a black bur flying across the sky. Astrid growled at the thought of that beast. It murdered her mother without a second thought. One day she was going to have revenge on the dreadful creature. She heard a noise behind her it was Hiccup he was starting to aim his invention on the Night Fury. She watched as the boala fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Hiccup could register if he hit it or not a Monstrous Nightmare knocked him out with his tail. But Astrid saw it. She saw it started to crash toward the forest. She debated between saving  
Hiccup or going after it. Then she heard a roar behind her and saw a deadly nadder.

She temporarily forgot about the night fury as she saw that killing this dragon that she could prove herself to the other vikings. Then, she noticed that it wasn't looking at her it was looking at Hiccup! Astrid quickly got in front of Hiccup to get ready to defend him. Even though he was always messes something up the village decided it was her responsibility to look after him. She started to raise her axe when the deadly nadder just flew off.

She watched as the other dragons carried away most of their livestock. _ I better hurry and try to wake him up before-. _ASTRID! Astrid immediately cringed at the sound of Stock the Vast. She knew he was furious. You see after parents died she was taking in by the chief who saw that she would one day turn into a great viking and a future wife for his son.

Everything Hiccup did wrong it was tied to her which caused her reputation to go way down. The only reason Ruffnut was her friend because she was the only other teenage viking around. She sighed and turned around to see Stoick's angry face.

"You were supposed to be watching him" Stoick yelled.

The sound of his voice caused Hiccup to start wake up and see the commotion.

"But-" Astrid started.

"No buts you're grounded" exclaimed Stock. Hiccup got up and started walking in front of Astrid. "Dad it was my fault I'm sorry-"Hiccup was cut off

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is you both could have got on killed matter in fact you are both grounded!" said Stoick.

"Just come on Hiccup" sighing in defeat and dragging him towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damnit!" exclaimed Astrid. "I can't do anything" she complained.

As Hiccup was watching her from the stairs as she was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Well, it could always be worse" trying to soothe her.

"Really, Hiccup what could get worse then this" yelled Hiccup.

"Well, you could be known as the village screwup whose father barely acknowledges that your his son" said Hiccup

. Astrid paused at that then she said "I'm going out" walking out the door before he could respond

Astrid grumbled to herself as she walked towards the forest. She came to her usual clearing which were surrounded by trees that she could practice on. She slid her mother's axe out from underneath the rock and picked it up. It was made by her father then he gave it to her mother as a wedding gift. It was the only thing Astrid had left of them.

Disregarding her thought she charged at a tree pretending it was a dragon. "Take that and that" Astrid yelled as he kept slicing the trees. Then all of a sudden she dropped her Axe when she remembered something. She quickly picked up her Axe and headed towards were she saw the Night Fury last.

1 hour later

"How can I manage losing a whole dragon!" Astrid yelled out in frustration. That was when she heard it the moan. She quickly ran in that direction and there it was the Night Fury. She had never seen who up close before as she looking at it's sleek black body. She came closer to examine it when it's eye snapped open looking at her intently. She jumped back a little bit before she raised an Axe. "You killed my parents!" she yelled tears starting to come out of her eyes. The night fury looked confused almost as if it didn't remember. That only made Astrid angrier. The night fury saw her rage and closed its eyes knowing its fate. It made Astrid pause it was helpless and defenseless. _Just like your parents_ said a voice in the back of her mind as she swing the axe down.


	4. Chapter 4

The axe sliced through the rope that was holding the night fury down. The night fury was stunned why did these human let it go? Recovering quickly it tackled her and flung her axe away. _Idiot! You shouldn't have let it go! _Astrid thought. It roared in her face and she closed her eyes accepting her defeat. The night fury studied her curiously and bounded off towards the forest. Astrid fainted.

"Where were you I had to keep covering for your butt" shouted Hiccup who was worried."Geez, just because I'm betrothed to you doesn't mean you have to be in my business all the time" she yelled back.

Hiccup was silent after that. Astrid after watching him for a while guilt started to creep in. She quickly tried to force back those feeling of guilt because she doesn't do feelings. But eventually she apologized to him. "

I'm sorry hiccup sometimes I just wish that things…." she started.

"Weren't this way" finished Hiccup. _BAM!_ They both cringed at the sound of the door opening. "Congratulations, you two I signed you up for dragon fighting class" stated Stoick proudly. Then Astrid felt a pain in her heart almost as if she felt sorry for these creatures but she quickly shaked it off.

"But-" Hiccup started.

They heard the door slam as he already walked back out. "He never listens to us" said Hiccup sadly. "Don't worry Hiccup" as she put her hand on his shoulder "he soon will". She got up and walked out the door. Little did she know dark green eyes were watching her from the darkness

She walked through the clearing memories coming up from yesterday. Why did the Night Fury let her go in the first place? She heard a twig snap behind her and turned around and saw the Night Fury. It was following her but why. She heard it growl as it looked at her axe. She didn't know why but she gently put it down(it is her mother's axe). It stopped growling it looked intently at her almost as if it was judging her. Then it sprang and bit her. She let loose a blood-curling scream. She dropped to the ground in major pain. Before she passed out she felt a gentle pulling sensation dragging her off into the forest.

She was constantly in and out of consciousness. She does remember a blue fire and a body snuggling around her keeping her warm. One thing that she will not forget is when she woke up.

She opened her eyes and a bunch of smell hit her. She could smell the trees, berries, and the scent of fresh water. She was surprised apparently that night fury bite must have improved her senses. She tried to stand up but she quickly sat back down. Something was wrong she looked down and saw black scales, tail, and paws. She tried to let loose a scream but it came out a warble. She heard something walking towards her and turned around

She immediately growled at the night fury.

She felt something move on her back and saw a pair of wings.

"_Good you're tuning in to your dragon senses" _said the night fury. "_What did you do to me" _shouted Astrid who realized she was doing a series of growls combined with roars. ** "**_Shh before the humans hear us" _said the other night fury.

"_Unless you forgot I WAS a human" _she roared.

"_I promise I will explain everything but for now follow me"_ said the night fury walking away. She didn't really have a choice besides if she went home they would probably study her and kill her. She started to follow the night fury tripping a couple of times over her tail. After what seemed like hours of walking they finally stopped at a cave which was right next to the lake.

"_Finally were here: _Astrid stated who was very tired from all that walking :_now tell me why you turned me into well…THIS!" _

"_I couldn't wait to meet you Astrid my name is toothless" _he stated.

Astrid rolled her eyes as he ignored her.

_Yeah that's nice and all but I want to know why you took me away from my family, friends, and basically everything in my life especially since you are the one who killed MY PARENTS _she yelled at him.

He jumped back in shock and said "_I don't know what you're talking about" _he stated a little confused. She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She lowered her head _I'm sorry _she stated.

_I thought you were the dragon who killed my parents _she said solemnly. _I know that's half the reason I turned you into a dragon. _Astrid perked up and she raised her wings. _Really! she said excitedly then she asked what's the other half. _Toothless seemed to look at her then he said _I could see how hurt you are. _Astrid stumbled back _what? _she questioned. _You try to act all tough to be like your fellow Vikings but I saw something different in you. _She still looked confused so he kept on explaining. _Us dragons have the ability to sense someone's emotion we can tell what they're feeling and sometimes why they are feeling it. _

They heard something coming towards them and Astrid quickly started to growl. Toothless looked surprised "_maybe you were supposed to be a dragon" whispered Toothless_. Before she could question it a deadly nadder appear. "_Toothless you had me worried" _it stated. _Who is this? _she questioned. Toothless looked between the too and said _"Stormfly meet Astrid, Astrid meet Stormfly"_


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Astrid is missing!" yelled Stoick.

"She went off somewhere after you to us about that dragon fighting class" Hiccup said meekly.

"She was probably scared and chickened out " said Tuffnut who was quickly punched by Ruffnut "The only chicken here is you" she said."But I bet I would taste better than you" "No, you wouldn't"

Everyone rolled her eyes at their fighting " I better start sending out search teams who knows what trouble she could be into!" said Stoick has he started to prepare for a meeting. "I hope your okay Astrid" Hiccup whispered looking at the sky

"I remember you! You were the girl who was trying to protect the scrawny boy" said Stormfly.

"That was you" said Astrid while tilting her head.

" Yeah, sorry about that I don't know what comes over me sometimes" said Stormfly sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" asked Astrid.

\"Well, sometimes we just get these feelings and it causes us to go hunting for our Queen" said Stormfly. Astrid looked over at Toothless who hadn't said a whole thing it looked like he was daydreaming. She followed his line of sight to…...Stormfly! She quickly snapped him out of it by hitting him with his tail. "Wha?" he looked around and blushed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something" said Toothless.

_Sure you were _thought Astrid. "Stormfly is right that is why we started to raid villages because their wasn't enough food to satisfy the Queen.

"Who is this queen?" Astrid asked.

"She watches over our hive and protects us from humans" said Toothless matter-of-factly. "I nearly forgot to do something" said Stormfly. "what?-OW!" said Toothless "what was that for".

"That was for making everyone worried about you you know you are the last night fury" yelled Stormfly."

"Well, I was Stormfly till Astrid" as he quickly looked over at her "and….I'm sorry for making you worry " he said.

Their eyes met and they started to lean forward. Astrid rolled her eyes and yelled" Just kiss already!". They quickly jumped apart blushing.

"Anyway aren't we supposed to be going already" Astrid said. They both nodded still embarrassed from earlier and motioned for her to follow them. Eventually, the closer they go to their destination the more dragons they saw. Astrid heard the whispers"

_A new night fury!_

_It's a girl!_

_Stormfly is going to be so jealous_

Astrid ignored them all. As she continued walking she could see this gigantic mountain. She recoiled she would have to walk all the way over there. Toothless must have noticed because _he said _"don't worry we're going to fly up there_". _Astrid looked at her wings I don't know how to fly_. _Stormfly giggled "don't worry we're going to teach you. Astrid" gumpled.

The search team didn't find anything. Hiccup was sulking Astrid was gone. Even though they argued they always managed to find there way back to each other. He walked through the forest when he noticed a clearing. He saw Astrid's axe and he frowned. It was too important for her to just leave behind. Hiccup picked it up and examined it. The Hofferson crest he knew it was important to her. He sighed and walked back toward his house.

Astrid fell towards the ground but Stormfly grabbed her. "Don't worry you'll get it eventually"she said. "I just wish "eventually" will come sooner_!" _Astrid screamed in frustration.

_You are making good progress so far for just being turned into a dragon_ Toothless said. Astrid got up to try again but Toothless blocked her.

"If you keep on using your energy like this it will take you longer to learn how to fly"Toothless said.

"Yeah! You need to take a break_" _nodded Stormfly who agreed.

They followed the sound of the stream and started to get ready to fish.

"Alright we're going to teach you how to fish in case we get separated" said Toothless. "Can't you just use your blasts to blow them out the water?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah we could but you don't know how to do it" said Stormfly. "

Yay, another thing I can't do" Astrid said sarcastically. "You'll learn it eventually let's start" "Okay so first you…..

Hiccup sighed as a cleaned Astrid's axe. She had been gone for two days and almost everybody believed that she was dead. Hiccup didn't, he couldn't believe that she was dead. They said that they found parts of Astrid's clothes next to some scratch mark but he knew that if she did killed by a dragon there would have been blood or sign or struggle.

She had way too much pride to cower away like that. He heard his dad walk in and turned to look at him. He had seen that look before when his dad told him his mother died. He immediately stood up and said

"No, Dad we ARE NOT going to stop looking for her" he yelled.

"I'm sorry soon but we are using up a lot of Vikings to find her leaving berk almost defenseless" Stoick said calmly.

"Then why don't you just send a few" hiccup asked. "We are about to go look for the dragon's nest again"Stoick explained. Hiccup rolled his eyes they never find it."You never find it dad why don't you just try something different" he inquired.

"Because-"

DRAGON ATTACK!

"Hiccup stay in here!" Stoick said as a grabbed his sword. Hiccup watched as he left the house. He looked over at Astrid's axe for some reason if filled him with hope. Hope for the future.

Astrid was happy with her catch. She caught 9 fish so far. Toothless signaled that it was enough and she dragged it over to them.

"Good job Astrid!" Stormfly said complemented her.

Then she watched as they started to eat them raw. She was horrified "Don't you guys cook them first" she said.

"We could "started Toothless. "but we prefer to eat them raw".

"Since you're still getting used to being a dragon I'll cook some for you" offered Stormfly. Astrid watched as she started to get ready.

"You might want to stand back" Toothless whispered. They watched as the blast hit the fish causing a great smell to go throught out the cave. Astrid dove for the fish and started eating. Stormfly looked at Toothless. "When was the last time you feed her" she asked. "Um…" Toothless asked backing away. WHACK!. "OW!"

After Astrid was done they started to get ready for another flight lesson when they heard growls. They looked and saw 6 monstrous nightmares surrounding them.

"Well, look who we have here the human" snarled one of them. "Hey! You leave her alone" Stormfly said standing in front of Astrid.

"Woah, you are hot we can save her for later if you know what I mean" another monstrous nightmare said looking at her up at down. Toothless growled

"What do you want" he said while stepping closer to Astrid and Stormfly. "We want the human there is a big bounty on her head " the biggest one growled.

"Oh yeah! Try and get me" shouted Astrid.

"And what are you going to do you don't even know how to fly or use your fire" the smallest one taunted. Now that Astrid thought about she really was useless she couldn't do anything and she didn't like that one bit. She felt something rise in the back of her throat and automatically she fired knocking one out. They looked surprised and backed up a little.

"What's the matter are you scared?" taunted Astrid. "Not at all we're just getting started" the leader said as they all lighting themselves on fire. The battle had begun

Hiccup was on another daily walk when he heard a noise. He walked towards the sound and saw a girl helping a injured bunny. The bunny noticed him and stated to whine. The girl whipped around Hiccup quickly raised his arm.

"Don't worry I'm harmless see" he started to turn around the girl giggled. She stood up

"My name is Feliks what yours". Hiccup said his name.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "I ran away from home" she said sadly. "Why?" Hiccup was interested because she seemed so much like him and Astrid. "They thought I was a freak because I would always feel sad whenever I would see a dragon or animal get killed" she said. "They are a bunch of barbarians" she sighed.

"There is another reason I run away I had to find somebody important" she said.

"What's their name" he asked.

"Her name is Astrid" she said


	6. Chapter 6

The battle was still raging. There were several fires around them as Astrid dodged another blast. She fired at one knocking it out. She sighed running over to help Toothless it would be a lot easier to fight if she knew how to fly. There were only two left. She skid over to Toothless who was being pinned by a monstrous nightmare. She shot fire at it and it knocked him off of Toothless. Toothless sprang up and bit it's neck until it passed out.  
He panted as he looked around "Where's Stormfly?". The answer to his question soon appeared as they heard a roar of pain. They looked up on a cliff and saw the Leader's tail around Stormfly's neck.

"Stormfly!" they both exclaimed.

"If you don't give me the human I'll kill her " started the Monstrous Nightmare.

He sighed" Such a shame she was so pretty too".

Toothless growled and Astrid looked at him. He looked so scared for Stormfly that it broke her heart.

"I'll go with you". They all looked at her.

"Your looking for Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you know her" she asked tilting her head.

"I did" he said "but shes been missing for days" he said sadly.

Feliks looked down for a moment pulling something out of her pocket and gave it too him. It was a fancy design so he could barely read the words Astrid. Hiccup was confused why did she have something with Astrid's name on it. She answered his question a few seconds later.

"When I was a little kid I ran away from my village."

"As I walked through the forests I saw a little girl the around same age as me crying on a stump. I walked over to her and she stood up quickly as if she was embarrassed." _ Yeah, that sounds like Astrid all right _thought Hiccup. "We looked at each other and immediately felt a connection like sisters."

" Astrid didn't mention any of this to me" stated Hiccup who was a little hurt.

"Sorry about that but when we were little we made a promise to never till anyone about it" said Feliks.

"I guess it's okay but you still didn't tell me how you got the necklace." said Hiccup still confused. Feliks looked down "that was the final night we saw each other" she stated "

We agreed to meet on the hill overlooking the sea. I was there early so I waited for Astrid. I saw her run up to me out of breath.

She said "sorry I'm late but I needed to get something for you". She handed me that necklace and I was a little confused. Astrid looked at me and explained "I made this for you because it might be the last time was see each other. Feliks chuckled "I remember how shocked I was I thought I did something wrong.

She told me "I know it must hurt being picked on but at least your parents are still alive. I bet they're probably worried about you right now and hoping that you are safe." "Those words struck me and I knew I just had to go home" said Feliks looking at Hiccup. "She gave me this necklace to remember her and told me when I got older to find her." said Feliks turning to Hiccup. Hiccup looked deep in thought. After a couple minutes passed he asked "Can I come with you?"

"No! Astrid you don't have to do this" said Stormfly weakly.

"Yes I do Stormfly, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me" said Astrid. "Astrid, hold on I've got a plan"

Toothless whispered the instructions in her ear and she nodded.

"You have to promise as soon as you get me you let her go!" shouted Astrid.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" yawned the Monstrous Nightmare is hold on Stormfly still tight. Astrid starting walking towards him and he started loosening his grip on Stormfly. When she got nearer he eventually let Stormfly go and she fell to the ground.

"There are you happy now" Astrid growled at him.

"Yep, hurry up I forgot we are on a time limit" said the Monstrous Nightmare as he pushed her with his head.

_Time limit?_ Astrid wasn't thinking about it for long before Toothless started the plan. She saw a blur of black through the treetops following them. "Who's asking for me anyway" asked Astrid to the Nightmare.

"Just some old dragon" he huffed "it isn't really your business anyway". _Not her business _thought Astrid.

This guy almost killed Stormfly and he is dragging her somewhere. Astrid was thinking about knocking him out herself before Toothless launched from the bushes and tackled the nightmare down the cliff. Astrid couldn't help him her aim was shaky and she couldn't fly. She watched as they fought in the sky aiming blasts at each other. Then she watched as the Nightmare grabbed Toothless and started flying down out of her sight. She knew what he was trying to do she had seen other dragons do this. "TOOTHLESS!"she yelled as they fell out of her sight.

"Of course you can come with me" yipped Feliks who was happy.

"The more the merrier I always say".

Hiccup knew he needed to get some supplies

"I'll be back I need to go get some more things" said Hiccup.

"Ok, we'll meet again here at sunset" said Feliks. She whistled and the bunny came from the bush.

"Come on Alice we need to get some things" Feliks said picking the bunny up. Hiccup shook his head and he walked towards the village.


End file.
